Bite of '87
by Night's Latest
Summary: This story is what I think happened behind the story. And this is the first story I have an OC in so, I feel like a noob again.
1. Chapter 1

_ 6th Birthday/ Year: 1987_

I ran around, trying to find Alex, since we were playing hide and seek until my favorite song came up. I ran to the stage where a bunny, a chick, and a bear were, singing in their microphones. After the song finished, a short man walk on stage slowly, staying far away from the animals as he could.

"W-Welcome to Freddy Fazzbear's Pizzaria, kids!" I screamed my head off, and so did my friends. "Today, we're celebrating little Tammy's birthday!" He put a birthday crown on my head as I gleamed to my friends and family. "Uh, yeah, so don't forget to wish her a happy birthday! Yeah..." I stopped listening as I ran behind the curtain to my favorite place: Pirate Cove.

"Foxy! Foxy!" I yelled. "Aye, what is it, lass?" I smiled. "Guess what today is! Go on, guess!" He thought for awhile, until his jaw sort of lifted up. "Arghh, I ain't got a clue. Say, will you tell me?" I frowned, tears falling from my eyes. "Aye, don't cry! I know what today is!" I smiled, wiping off my tears. "You do!?" "Yes, it's yer day of birth!"

I was planning on saying something but my mommy called me to get pizza.

" Aye, don't forget about yer ol' Cap'n Foxy, now! Bring two cheese for me big appetite, if you won't mind."

Later...

I ran to Foxy, careful not to drop a piece of pizza.

"Here, Foxy!" He turned around and was about to thank me when I heard a laugh from behind me. I turned around to see a girl pointing at me.

" Hahahahahaha! You can't feed pizza to Foxy! He's just a dumb robot!" Then she took a slice of pizza and ate it. "Hey! Give it back to Foxy!"y mommy and her mommy ran over.

"What's the problem here, girls!?" The girl moved back and pointed at me. "She's the problem, mommy! She tried to feed the robot pizza!" When she was yelling i turned to Foxy, very sadly saying, "Sorry Foxy, no pizza. " Then, Foxy walked over to the girl and everything went slow.

Mommy grabbed my arms and her purse while the girl's mommy was crying and then I was in the car, driving farther from Foxy. He didn't even get to eat the pizza.

When we were home, I ran upstairs and cried like the girl's mommy, too.

* * *

**_Now, please remember that this is my version of what may have happened. This is my first FNaF story. No hate. Ummmm... First chapter. This'll be a few chapters long and I'm not sure when I will update so, keep checking my account if you want more. Bye, love you guys. I apologize if that came out weird. But being weird is just a side effect of being AWESOME!_**

**_Disclaimer: This doesn't belong to me. It belongs to someone who is firetrucking SWEET! _**


	2. Chapter 2

_*** Smiles weakly* Ummm... Not as many views I expected to have *laughs nervously* Hopefully this chapter will bring more views, so let's go to it! XP**_

* * *

Year: 1999. Age: 18

"Tammy! Come down here!" Tammy closed her laptop and walked casually to the stairs, towards her furious mother.

"Yes, mom?" She said, confused. Her mom took out a particular envelope and threw it to her daughter. "Please explain how your credit card bill went up to $673! I'm sure everyone is DYING to know!" Tammy looked at the bill, then to her mom, then back to the bill.

"This can't be right, I paid the bills last week! And I don't remember buying a dozen chocolates. There must be some mistake." She looked to her mom confusedly. Her mom snatched the bill out of her hand and slammed it to the dining table.

"Maybe there is, maybe there isn't, but what I DO know is that, from now on, YOU are paying for your credit card bill. You are 18, Tammy. You graduated from high school. Now, you need to grow up. Find a job, buy a house. You're getting old now to be living with me. Time for the baby bird to leave her nest." She calmed down, kissed my cheeks, and handed me a newspaper ad. I looked back at my mom whom sashayed up the stairs.

I grabbed a red marker and laid on the couch. I could be a cashier down at Mc Donald's. No, too cheap. I could be a grave digger? No, too much dirt. Well, looky here! The old place is back up and running. _Freddy Fazzbear's Pizzaria. _It would be fun to work where I grew up.

I looked at the payment: $120 a week. Not bad. Not bad at all...

* * *

_**Ooh. I'm so anxious! Hopefully, as I said before, this chapter gets more views. Well, this is TheMysteryTwin signing off- this is my new signature! Sorry if it was yours, but you gotta admit, it's pretty awesome.**_

_**Disclaimer: FNaF 2-or #1 for that matter- doesn't belong to me. **_

**_Thanks~TheMysteryTwin :3_**


	3. Chapter 3

_** Like I said in one of my other story, no more words before a chapter. So, read the chapter and enjoy!**_

* * *

Tammy placed the newspaper neatly on the dining room table and went to her room. She called the number that was under the ad and got ready for bed. She changed into a pair of loose fitting pajama bottoms and a tank top. She, then, slid beneath her covers and dozed off.

**In the morning...**

Tammy got up to the sound of her phone ringing. She threw the covers off her tired and weak body and sat up. After stretching for who knows how long, she picked up her phone and answered.

"*Yawn* Hello?" She answered, her voice low and rough.

"Yes? This is Freddy Fazzbear's Pizza? I believe you called last night about the 'Help Wanted' ad in the newspaper. Am I correct...uh...Tammy?"

She rubbed the tiredness out of her eyes and realized the man was expecting an answer.

"Uh, yes. Yeah, I'm Tammy." She got up and went to the kitchen downstairs.

"Uh, ok. We'd love to have an interview with you. On the phone last night, you seemed just the kind of person we're going for. So, meet us at the pizzeria on Saturday morning and let's see what happens. Good bye." Tammy grabbed some orange juice and replied, "Good bye." She then went on her couch and watched some cartoons for the rest of the day.

The next week flew by fairly fast. She did the same things over again, like she had this whole thing planned out. Next thing she knew, she was awake, getting dressed and whatnot. She wore a band tee, skinny jeans and vans. She didn't want to wear anything too casual. Tammy put her hair in a messy pony tail and brushed every inch of her mouth.

Tammy went downstairs, grabbed her car keys and her purse, locked the door behind her, and drove off to Freddy Fazzbear's Pizza. When she arrived, the parking lot was empty. She walked out her car and into the building. A teen sat at the counter. He was obviously bored because he was playing with his own saliva.

'What is wrong with teenagers these days?' She thought, forgetting the fact that she was a teen, too. She asked to speak to the manager and he pointed down a long, dark hall. Tammy thanked the teen, her eyes filled with disgust and she walked through the hallway. She looked through an entrance and found a man behind a desk, which contained a burning candle. She knocked on the door frame and caught the attention of the male, Tammy assumed to be the manager.

"Oh, uh. Come in, come in! Ms..."

"Johnson. TammyJohnson." She said while sitting down on a leather chair, making an awkward sound

"Yes, you're here for the interviews, am I correct?" Tammy simply nodded. "Ok, all we need you to know is that your shift starts at 12:00 in the morning." Tammy's eyes widened. 'They never said anything about working at _MIDNIGHT!_'

"Uh...ok? I can learn to live with that." The man scribbled it down on a note pad he carried in his hand and handed Tammy a contract.

"Alright, so this contract tells you everything, you know, don't damage company stuff, blah blah blah. The most important part that the old guy missed, is you can not, I repeat, can NOT quit the job until you have completed five nights." Tammy shrugged her shoulders, grabbed the pen, and signed her signatures on the space provided. The man then stood up, as did Tammy, they shook hands and Tammy walked out of the room.

"Tammy?" She turned around. "You don't mind if you start today, do you?" The manager asked.

"No, I don't. The sooner the better, right?" She smiled. Tammy walked out the building with a great smile plastered on her face. Of course, it wasn't a creepy smile a villain would wear in an action movie, nor was it a sweet looking smile.

She just couldn't wait to start her new job.

* * *

_**New chapter, guys! New chapter means new trouble and new questions. Of course, you'd have to ask questions for the next chapter, because...um... Never mind.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's_**

**_Thanks for reading! ~Nights Latest_**


	4. Chapter 4

Tammy stood in front of her full length mirror, trying to fix her outfit in anyway she could. She turned and twisted, pulled the hem of her shirt to changing her shoes. She wanted to make a perfect first impression. As Tammy threw on the company hat, she met a picture frame containing a picture that had Tammy, Freddy Fazzbear, Foxy, and Chica. Tammy sat on Foxy's knee while Chica and Freddy bordered on the sidelines. Tammy gave a halfhearted smile.

_ When did they change? _Tammy put the picture back on her desk. She took one last look at herself and hurried down the stairs. Tammy stopped by the kitchen, grabbing her purse, phone, and keys, then walking out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(just skip this part)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tammy pulled slowly up the shadow-filled driveway. She killed the engine and walked out cautiously to make sure that nothing undid itself during the transition. She, then, locked her car and ran to the double doors. She grabbed the keys; her hands: shaking; her body: shaking; her legs: wobbly; her palms: sweaty. Let's just say, she was downright nervous. As soon as the door was unlocked, the gust of stale pizza crust and sweat from the kids (I guess) blew right in Tammy's face. The smell grew to a putrid odor as she walked through the restaurant. She couldn't bare with it as she walked passed the parts and service room. The smell went away as soon as Tammy found herself in the cramped office.

_ Do they even have a janitor, or were they too busy being 'low on funds'?_

* * *

**_I would say it's been a long time, but I've been using that as of late. Here's another chapter...I guess if there's any questions or comments you guys want to add, go ahead and review._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own FNaF, blah blah blah_**

**_Thanks! ~NL X3_**


	5. Chapter 5

_** Like I said in one of my other story, no more words before a chapter. So, read the chapter and enjoy!**_

* * *

Tammy placed the newspaper neatly on the dining room table and went to her room. She called the number that was under the ad and got ready for bed. She changed into a pair of loose fitting pajama bottoms and a tank top. She, then, slid beneath her covers and dozed off.

**In the morning...**

Tammy got up to the sound of her phone ringing. She threw the covers off her tired and weak body and sat up. After stretching for who knows how long, she picked up her phone and answered.

"*Yawn* Hello?" She answered, her voice low and rough.

"Yes? This is Freddy Fazzbear's Pizza? I believe you called last night about the 'Help Wanted' ad in the newspaper. Am I correct...uh...Tammy?"

She rubbed the tiredness out of her eyes and realized the man was expecting an answer.

"Uh, yes. Yeah, I'm Tammy." She got up and went to the kitchen downstairs.

"Uh, ok. We'd love to have an interview with you. On the phone last night, you seemed just the kind of person we're going for. So, meet us at the pizzeria on Saturday morning and let's see what happens. Good bye." Tammy grabbed some orange juice and replied, "Good bye." She then went on her couch and watched some cartoons for the rest of the day.

The next week flew by fairly fast. She did the same things over again, like she had this whole thing planned out. Next thing she knew, she was awake, getting dressed and whatnot. She wore a band tee, skinny jeans and vans. She didn't want to wear anything too casual. Tammy put her hair in a messy pony tail and brushed every inch of her mouth.

Tammy went downstairs, grabbed her car keys and her purse, locked the door behind her, and drove off to Freddy Fazzbear's Pizza. When she arrived, the parking lot was empty. She walked out her car and into the building. A teen sat at the counter. He was obviously bored because he was playing with his own saliva.

'What is wrong with teenagers these days?' She thought, forgetting the fact that she was a teen, too. She asked to speak to the manager and he pointed down a long, dark hall. Tammy thanked the teen, her eyes filled with disgust and she walked through the hallway. She looked through an entrance and found a man behind a desk, which contained a burning candle. She knocked on the door frame and caught the attention of the male, Tammy assumed to be the manager.

"Oh, uh. Come in, come in! Ms..."

"Johnson. TammyJohnson." She said while sitting down on a leather chair, making an awkward sound

"Yes, you're here for the interviews, am I correct?" Tammy simply nodded. "Ok, all we need you to know is that your shift starts at 12:00 in the morning." Tammy's eyes widened. 'They never said anything about working at _MIDNIGHT!_'

"Uh...ok? I can learn to live with that." The man scribbled it down on a note pad he carried in his hand and handed Tammy a contract.

"Alright, so this contract tells you everything, you know, don't damage company stuff, blah blah blah. The most important part that the old guy missed, is you can not, I repeat, can NOT quit the job until you have completed five nights." Tammy shrugged her shoulders, grabbed the pen, and signed her signatures on the space provided. The man then stood up, as did Tammy, they shook hands and Tammy walked out of the room.

"Tammy?" She turned around. "You don't mind if you start today, do you?" The manager asked.

"No, I don't. The sooner the better, right?" She smiled. Tammy walked out the building with a great smile plastered on her face. Of course, it wasn't a creepy smile a villain would wear in an action movie, nor was it a sweet looking smile.

She just couldn't wait to start her new job.

* * *

_**New chapter, guys! New chapter means new trouble and new questions. Of course, you'd have to ask questions for the next chapter, because...um... Never mind.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's_**

**_Thanks for reading! ~Nights Latest_**


End file.
